


An Elemental's Way to Life and Death

by Evangleline



Series: Witch Way to Life and Death [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: She was a veterinarian at the local zoo that wanted a simple life where she would grow old and sit in a rocking chair with her best friend, laughing about the old times, and her big brother to finally settle down and give her a nephew or niece to spoil before sending them back home. She died before any of that could happen.Obsessed with the Walking Dead in life, she accidently ends up sending all three of them into different 'verses of the series. She really hopes they made better wishes then her or they're going to kill her when they finally do make it to the after life. At least she'll get to see how cute baby Carl is! Wait, does that mean I have to deal with Lori?OC Pairing: Daryl Dixon
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Witch Way to Life and Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

I had the day off. I worked at the state zoo as the wildlife veterinarian of their on-site clinic. My brother Dean would be picking me up so we could celebrate Violetta finishing her residency. He took his love of traveling and turned it into a career by working as a wildlife photographer. He was good, so much so I recommended him to a few friends.

* * *

Being stuck in bumper to bumper traffic with my brother must be some sort of divine intervention. I still couldn't believe that I actually got him to agree to staying in the states even if only a short while. Ok, maybe he didn't actually say he would but he just as well have. I hated to use my puppy eyes on him but it was necessary. Now, I just needed to find him the right girl that would tempt him into sticking around permanently rather than flying off to some other remote part of the world. _Maybe Vi knows someone._ I look to my right and my eyes go wide as I catch sight of my girl Vi and take out my cell, it rings only twice. "I see you!!!" I say giggling.

"Creep much?" She responds amusement clear in her tone.

"Bitch shut up and swipe your head left" She laughs before looking over her shoulder at me.

Violetta could be described with the 3 B's; Brunette, Beautiful, and Brainy. She'd likely say the same though blonde in my case. We were raised together practically since diapers what with us being born minutes apart and our dads being best friends since college. I still remember back when we were 3, Dean came up to me to say my Polly Pockets were stupid and so was anyone who played with them. I had gotten teary eyed so she grabbed his GI Joe and threw it at his head. We'd been sisters ever since and she never failed to remind me that I was the youngest.

"So ready for pizza, pizza, pizza little sisters?" Dean was an idiot, but he was our idiot. He was like a guard dog when it came to guys though, ever the overprotective brother to us both. I rolled my eyes at him before looking to Vi and noticed her eyes widen.

"Vi?" Cordy asked. Her eyes were filled with fear and before I could say anything else Dean's voice called out.

**"Holy SHI---"**

* * *

Oh God the fire! I quickly stood up from the ground and was immediately confused. Why do I feel fine? I remember burning. I quickly felt my body before I noticed where I was and more importantly... WTH? What am I wearing? Who are these people?

"Cordy?" I turned to see Vi sitting up from the clouds. Clouds? "Oh my God" she looked around just as surprised as I am.

"Do you see D-"

"Jesus! Motherfu---"

"Found him." I say annoyed. She just gives me that look of amusement. "Dean stand up."

"We just died. Holy Shit! Are you two alright?" He freaks momentarily before rushing to our sides and checking us over. Classic Dean.

"Dean, we're dead. Do you really think we're alright?" Vi stares at him with that look that says she can't understand whatever is going on in his head. I had long given up on trying to figure that out.

**Cordelia Talisa Royce, it is time for your judgement.**

I quickly turned around only to see a door appear out of nowhere. The door opened and I was sucked in hearing my name screamed by my brother and best friend as the voice called them and two other doors appeared. I hit the ground and was surrounded by darkness until

**Welcome, my child. It is quite early for you to be here.**

Oh my G _-_ He laughs. "Y- You just head my thoughts didn't you?"

**Yes I did little one. Do not fear. Though, I must admit your time came long before it was due not only for you but your brother and friend as well. You all still had so much work to be done. Normally, I would simply send you all back to your bodies but you were all in the direct line of the crash and as such your bodies are no more.**

"So, what happens now then? Do we go to heaven? or hell?" I ask nervously, my palms sweating.

**No, my dear. I believe something new is in order and as it was an error created by my Angels of Death that caused your ends I shall give you and the others, two gifts of your choosing. For you my dear I shall allow you to one favor and a choice. But first your favor, my dear.**

"I want us to stay together. Don't let us be separated. Please." I added the end on quickly not wanting to insult him or lose this chance.

**That will not be possible my dear. Having been bound together in this life you cannot be in the next and that is something I am afraid cannot be changed. Let us instead start with your choice while you think on your options. What universe sh-**

"Universe? Wait, like the multi-verse kind of universe?!? Walking Dead universe?!" the words quickly tumbling out in a rush as my mind switched tracks and tried to catch up to the possibilities running through it.

**Very Well. Now onto your-**

What? Oh, Ohh No! "I-"

**The Universe will not and cannot be changed. It is time for you to request your favor. Do not bother asking for it to be changed or to be rejoined yet again with those of your last life. Do so and the favor I chose to grant you will no longer be an option.**

"I want us to be related to at least one of the longest surviving characters but be wealthy or connected enough to have or know a place that is completely safe and stocked with supplies before the apocalypse." A light opened beneath me and I felt myself fall.

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

* * *

**A/N: All three asked for favors which effected each other.**

**Cordelia blurted out Walking Dead (Cordelia only said 'Walking Dead' not 'The Walking Dead' so there is no specification as to which version and this allows Dean to be sent to FtWD) and to be related to one of the longest surviving characters so that she can recognize the signs but also to be wealthy or connected enough to have a safe place to go before the apocalypse.**

**Dean asked for them to remember their first lives but have the emotions dulled and the ability and means to survive the apocalypse as adults including the knowledge of how to access their powers once they got them. This however does not mean they will remember everything as that isn't what he asked for. He only asked to remember their first life not to have an eidetic memory. So while they know about their individual 'verse's impending apocalypses they don't necessarily remember everything. Cordelia will remember the most details as The Walking Dead was her obsession from the comics to the show and fanfics.**

**Violet requested for them to have a place to go that is hidden away from the world and has room to grow. Her second was for magic and wards or Buffy's slayer abilities.**

* * *

**Character Bio:**

Original Name: Cordelia Talisa Royce

Cause of Death: Plane crashing into car at 26

Face Claim: Amber Heard

New Birth Name: Cordelia Rose Grimes

D.O.B: 12:10 AM May 23, 1983 (Age at Canon: 27)

Physical Description: Wavy sunflower-blonde hair reaching mid back, Sky-blue eyes with a dark ring at the edge, alabaster skin that tans easily to sun kissed, Height of 5'7

Abilities: Magic (Rune and Warding; Magic limited by abilities granted), Elemental (Great control over earth magic. Conjuration (Organics only), Enhanced Strength

Pairing: Daryl Dixon

Occupation: Veterinarian

Other Education: BA in Biology and Education. Doctor of Veterinary Medicine. Given gun training by Rick and self-defense by Shane; Taught hunting by Daryl; Taught fishing, carpentry, and Spanish by grandfather. Taught French, 'sewing and knitting' by grandmother.

Family:

-Paternal: Rick Grimes (Father), Loraine 'Lori' Grimes (Step-mother), Carl Grimes (Brother)

-Maternal: Rosette Jean Ravenwood (Mother played by young Michelle Pfiefer; Killed by drunk driver Fall 1983), Wyatt Christopher Ravenwood (Grandfather played by Ron Jack Foley), Marigold Annette Ravenwood (Grandmother; Died from an Aneurysm Winter 1994)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= Thoughts

There is but one major difference to the world so very much like the one we know that caused an abrupt shift. What is this difference you might ask? The difference occurred on a night in late August, so many know from their own experience. A young Rick Grimes, newly graduated from high school, led by his friend Shane went to a party at a nearby college. It would be here he would meet the mother of his child, only it's not the child we all know him to have but another with a different woman.

In another world she would not have been there. In another world she would have chosen to attend a university in the city, leading her down a completely different path. In this one though she would meet Rick Grimes at a small college and they would spend the night talking and drinking before waking up naked in bed together, both suffering from hangovers. For a month or so they would attempt dating before settling as friends only for Rosette to learn she was pregnant from their time together.

Rosette would give birth to a beautiful girl with her blonde hair and his blue eyes. Both their parents furious at their irresponsibility, her father more so. Rosette would admit to having never wanted children and Rick while angry with her was glad she did not take matters into her own hands. Joint custody would be given to both him and her parents with them as her primary guardians until he could afford to keep the two of them afloat. And so he followed in his father's footsteps earlier than planned with his best friend and daughter's godfather, Shane Walsh, at his side and joined the police academy.

Little would any of them know that months later Rosette would leave this world walking back to her dorm after a night out when a driver, drunk from his own night out, would plow his truck into her before driving off and leaving her for dead.

* * *

Years would pass by and little Cordelia would prove herself to be a prodigy. She would continue to live with her grandparents after Rick joined the force due to his late shifts. Rick would take every chance he could to see how quickly his little girl was growing and be amazed by her intelligence. He would brag to all he met of his little girl's brilliance.

A few years later he would re-meet his future wife Loraine 'Lori' Fields, who had been a freshman his senior year of high school. A seven year old Cordelia would be the flower girl at their wedding. Rick would purchase a 3 bedroom 2 bath home for the three of them in his hometown out in King's County. He would even have a little garden built for his little girl with several shrubs of her namesake, knowing how much she loved gardening. Unknown to Rick or Lori many weekends with Grandpa Wyatt or 'Poppa' as she called him after moving in with them would be spent with him building something they would have objected to.

Cordelia would finish high school at the age of 11 before going on to get her degree at a local college. She would study education and biology before being joining a veterinary program. It would be a year later while reading in the backseat that her grandmother would suffer from a brain aneurysm which would send the car careening into a tree. Marigold Annette Ravenwood would be declared dead at the scene while Cordelia would wake in a hospital bed remembering memories of another life.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Are you sure about spending the summer with Grandpa Wyatt camping?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll miss you but you have to spend time with Lori too." _I really want to see how cute baby Carl is so hurry up and get to it damnit. You can spend time with me after. Why the hell do I feel like stamping my foot?!? Damn preteen hormones!_

"You know you can call her mom, you know."

"I know." _But why would I when I know she cheated or is it will cheat? I'll call her mom if she doesn't . . . maybe . . . but probably not. God I hate her so much, all the bitch does is whine while she sits on her ass all day._ He sighed before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Have fun, bunny."

"Daddy!" Her head quickly turns to looks around and make sure no one else overheard only to find they vey one she didn't want to know about her new nickname smirking. "I told you not to call me that in public. Geez, Poppa's never gonna let me live this down." She pulls her denim cap down to cover her face and quickly ran to the fancy car her grandfather stood by. She was still processing her kid-self's memories and had only managed the first 8 years or so.

"Buenas tardes, Poppa./ **Good afternoon, Poppa."**

"Buenos tardes a ti tabien, conejito"/ **"Good afternoon to you too, bunny."** She rolled her eyes as he waved to her father before getting in. "Estas aprendiendo rapidamente. Como es su frances?"/ **"You are learning quickly. How is your French?"**

"Je pense que ça se passe bien"/ **"I think it is going well."** She responded.

"I'm proud of you, princess." She groaned at the pet name but dread filled the pit of her stomach when she saw his smirk reemerging. "Or is it Bunny, now?"

"Ugh!" She put her window down and stuck out her head before they pulled out of the driveway. "I'll get you back for this Daddy!"

"I love you Bunny!" Her dad managed to get out before full-out laughing. She sat back in her seat and pouted for most of the ride. _I hope Carl pees on you when he finally get here. Damnit Carl, hurry up so I can hug you already!_

* * *

He was building a mansion. He was building HER a MEGA-MANSION! Originally it had been for her mother but with Rosette's death Wyatt cancelled the plans but being faced with his daughter's spitting image in front of him, being raised in his home, with innocent blue orbs staring up at him and a bright toothy smile with her front tooth missing he couldn't help it. And so Wyatt continued the plans with little Cordelia's input.

A 3 story light grey stone mansion with dark grey shutters and white trimming built up in the woods on just under a hundred acres. The first floor held a chef's kitchen with a large panty, a dining room with seating for 14, a 2-story library set up as an office, a ballroom she could already imagine filling to the brim with supplies with two large restrooms (each one holding 3 stalls), a large family room, a den, and two guest bedrooms sharing a bathroom. There were 13 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms spread out between the two upper floors, which also held a decent sizing living room. Though the master bedroom took up a good quarter or the second floor. The basement held a fully equipped gym, a movie theatre room with 3 rows of oversized reclining seats and a snack bar, and a massive wine cellar. If someone went to the far right corner of the wine cellar and pressed against the right brick they would find the hidden entrance to a concrete dungeon with 4 cells and what was clearly a torture room (or S&M room).

A river and 17 miles separated the property from the little rural town of Woodbury. Wyatt thought it was perfect but when news of a new correctional facility being built reached him he was furious. His granddaughter's future safety was being compromised and he couldn't stop it. All the money he'd put into building her future home in a place where she could do what even now she had never not once changed her mind on.

Stone walls were built 12 feet high and a foot thick, closing off the property from all points except the small bridge that ran over the river. He had engineers come in to ensure safety but to have it demolished and a vertical lifting bridge put in its place. A wooden frame was built over the bridge's main structure providing it cover but mostly hiding a manual control panel that would allow it rise or lower. The bridge would rise and fit seamlessly into the roof's lowered ceiling making it seem as though there was simply no longer a path across the river unless you knew how to lower it or were willing to slowly creep across the edges despite the risk of falling into the river. It was powered by the hydro-generator stored within a nearby structure, energy converted from the river's powerful current. There was also a solar panel embedded in the roofing for power in the winter.

_What the ever-loving fuck?!?!?!??_

What kind of world did she end up in that a grandfather decides he's going to build a mansion for his granddaughter at her specifications? At least the damn thing wasn't pink. How the hell did this even happen?

"So what do you think, princess?" She blinked and turned her head a wide smile, _read fake as hell_ , on her face.

"It's great Poppa!" _Where the hell am I?????_ She was positive that if this had been an anime and she wished she had mentioned one instead of this world she'd either be crawled up in a dark corner that appeared from nowhere while it was sunny all around with mushrooms sprouting about at her despair or have a waterfall of tears at the ridiculousness of it all and how the cost of this place could probably feed a third world country. _Wait, what exactly does Poppa do for a living that he can afford this?_

"Just what you wanted! I still can't believe the steal this place was! I bought it for your Mama but she only ever told me how big she wanted it. Once you're older you'll be set for life with this place, princess. You're in a good area for that vet business you want to get into later on and even if you decide on doing something else or just don't want to work then you can rent out the stables and hire some help. This place will pay for itself I'm telling you! I'm even having a library put in and there's a huge chef kitchen. Originally it was for you and grandma to bake all the cookies your little tummy can take but I guess you'll just have to teach me how to help you with that now!" He laughed then. "Don't worry Poppa will even be your taste tester." He pats his stomach and she can't help but wonder if that grim reaper or God or whatever that sent her here was playing some kind of joke on her. "I even put in a dungeon for anyone you don't like or your prince tries to run away, just like you said there should be! Just don't tell your dad, he wouldn't get it. Rick just doesn't have the right stuff in him."

She hoped wherever Dean and Vi were was more sane because she was pretty sure she had psycho mob-bosses/drug lords or something along those lines for grandparents. She was also pretty sure that the previous version of her before she woke up here was just as crazy if the girl wanted a damn dungeon to lock away her 'prince'. "I used to be just like him before I met your grandmother so I would certainly know!" _Shit! So he was the sane one out of the two?_ Actually that kind of makes sense considering the sewing and knitting lessons with grandma she was starting to remember which she was pretty sure was actually on how to sharpen knifes (or make shivs) and dagger throwing considering that she would have to throw the damn needle at a moving dart board that was attached to the ceiling mounted train railroad set whenever she had made a mistake before making a new needle point.

_I can't leave for school soon enough. The sooner I get away from the insanity the better._

_Wait. . . I'm staying here for the summer. Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We'll be skipping through time by in this chapter. I'm sorry but going through the explanations of the powers for all three of them after we previously established their powers just seems like overkill. Also, please remember Cordelia was sent into this world before any of the others were asked what they wanted so she has no idea that she would be getting them because she wasn't told.**

**The being that sent them off to separate 'verses sort of made it so he didn't have to tell her but did need to make it so she knew she had abilities and what she did from there was on her. Of the three Cordelia will remember the most of what happens and have the easiest time adjusting. Dean and Violetta (Violet) will face more issues though. Dean for being and easily recognized to have native ancestry in the South despite having a white father. I'm also going to be highlighting this by changing the FtWD timeline and making it occur during the comic timeline by pushing things back to 2003.** **Before someone starts crap about it not being much of a difference let me make a few points (I'll be sure to include this info in Shifter's Way).**

**Point 1: Halle Berry (first and only black woman so far) and Denzel Washington (2nd black man to do so out of 4 TODAY) won Oscars for Leading Roles in 2002 (though their movie roles were questionable as a prostitute and corrupt cop). Point 2: It wasn't until 2005 after Hurricane Katrina that the government itself received heavy backlash when FEMA did not take quick action in providing support to those who didn't have the means to leave mostly impoverished African Americans and Hispanics. Point 3: It wasn't until 2009 that we had the FIRST Hispanic (and 3rd woman) Supreme Court Justice, Sonia Sotomayor. Point 4: In 2015 Rapid City, SD a drunk hockey fan poured beer on Native students and told them to 'go back to the reservation', 4 days later the local newspaper questioned if they stood up during the National Anthem (they did but I wouldn't have blamed them if they did otherwise especially when charges were brought up and the man was acquitted).**

**Warning! Mentions Attempted Date-rape**

* * *

**1996 Age 13: Elemental**

She had no idea he was watching her. She hadn't even known she could do it. Cordelia was just planting vegetables in the garden she started since Poppa said the greenhouse wouldn't be finished until next year since it wasn't on the plans and she had mentioned how she liked to garden. She was just thinking about how long it would take them to grow and wondering how small or large they would be. Her hands felt tingly from her palm to the tips of her fingers. She reached her hands out forward in a stretch and when she pulled them back the blueberry bush she planted started to expand right in front of her eyes. 

"Do you want to explain to me just how you did that, Bunny?" Poppa's voice came from behind her and she turned around to face him, eyes wide.

"I have no idea."

"Well then I suppose we aught to find out what you can do then, hmm?" Cordelia had no idea that the time she spent with him would end up being filled with training her new power and testing out the limited of what she could do with it, going on for years. She would grow stronger as she used it more often.

Where at first she could only affect one plant at a time she would come to affect a couple dozen small plants simultaneously. She could only affect 5 or so large plants with deep roots such as trees at a time. She could plant seedlings and have them grow within moments. In the coming years she would be capable of controlling the roots of the trees to attack with enough concentration. She would be able to hard the ground into stone of various shapes and sizes. Her specialty were stone daggers. **(A/N: The one the White Witch used in Chronicles of Narnia)**

* * *

**1999 Age 16: Enhanced Strength**

**Warning! Mentions Attempted Date-rape** **  
**

Cordelia wasn't sure what made her agree to go to the party. Maybe it was how her roommate Lucy's begging that she get out and have fun reminded her of how she had been with Dean or maybe it was that she just wanted to enjoy herself without thinking of the impending apocalypse that would fall on them all in the next decade or so or maybe even because a pregnant Lori was somehow worse to the power of infinity then a non-pregnant one and had completely ruined her Spring Break. _Who the fuck cries for 6 fucking hours just because they listened to a Backstreet Boy CD?!? She cried until Dad canceled our yearly camping trip!_

"Oooh girl, you look _fine_!" Lucy smiles cheekily as sits on her bed and pulls on her white thigh high boots accentuating her long legs with her black plaid mini and white long sleeved midriff. 

"Eegh, are you seriously wearing those?" _So 90s Retro. Wait it is the 90s._

"They're cute!"

"If you say so." Cordelia tells her with a scrunched nose.

"Don't go starting shit boo. You might give me a complex." Lucy lets out a little laugh before flipping her straightened hair. "Besides, you know I look good."

"Lucille Mahone, don't even start." Cordelia smiles at her older roommate.

"Come on, boo. There's fashionably late and then there's just late. I prefer the former." She roles her eyes but grabs her purse and follows the older woman out.

The party was at the frat house was just reaching it's height when we walked in. Red cups were laid out across the room and in several hands. A guy could be seen half hanging out the window puking. Another was doing a handstand over a beer keg as a crowd cheered on his chugging. The music was blaring from the stereos set up in the corners loud enough that it could be heard half way down the block. "Well, this looks like fun." Cordelia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes only to have to pull Lucy back as some guy ran past them and into another room, whooping. She blinked once and then twice. "Was he naked?"

"Yea . . . let's avoid him." Lucy said with an amused look.

"No arguments here." They danced and talked to people for awhile before Lucy pulled her into the kitchen. "Pizza!"

"Thank God I'm starved." Lucy says as Cordelia grabs them each a couples slice. "What are you drinking?"

"Just bottle water."

"Seriously Cordy?"

"I'm still underage."

"You're telling me that your haven't had the slightest drop?"

"Didn't say that. I just said I wasn't having any _here_."

"It's a party!"

"And I don't give a crap. One of us has to have our head straight."

"You are way too responsible to be 15. Lighten up!"

"How about this? I get a bottle water you get your drink and next weekend we'll both drink in the privacy of our dorm? We'll have a girl's night in. My dad's a cop, I hear way too many horror stories of frat parties gone wrong." 

"Ugh! Fine but come next week we're not doing this weak shit. No, we're gonna have Blue Hurricanes, Hennessy, Vodka, and whatever else I can get my hands on. The two of us are gonna get fucked up before classes start back up."

"Fine but a girl's night only!" Cordelia tells her only to have Lucy stick her tongue out as she pours herself some of the punch. It wasn't long before she had to use the restroom. Her bottled water closed and in hand she made her way there after telling Lucy. _How the hell does this place have over a dozen guys living here but only TWO bathrooms!?_ She thinks to herself as she finishes washing her hands almost 15 minutes later. Walking out she sees the line has grown longer and is thankful she went when she did. "Lucy. Lucy?" She calls once back to where she had left her friend "Lucille?" She calls again as she looks through the crowd. _She wouldn't just leave without me. Was she?_ Cordelia thinks back to what Lucy had worn when they left as she makes her way pass the partygoers. She remembers now, Lucy was wearing the floral bracelet she had made her when they left.

_Could she find her using that? Like how she could feel and control the Earth around her?_ She never tried to find a specific person using plants before, making her way to a corner she closed her eyes and focused. She thought of the light pink coloring, the smooth texture of the petals, and the subtle scent. _No that's too strong, the tree down the block._ She thought as she felt the roots try to answer her call and released her hold on it. She thought of how all of it would be subdued because of the resin it was preserved in and pulled her search in closer to her. _There!_ Her eyes snapped open as she looked up the stairs. _Lucy._

She pushes though the crowd and rushes up the steps. Passing the first few rooms she stops at the fifth and final door in the left hall. Cordelia tries to open it, finding it locked. "Come on!" She shoves her shoulder into it, hand on the knob and the door bursts open. Lucy was laid there on the bed across the room with her skirt lifted around her hips and bra on display. "You son of a bitch." Slips past her lips as sky blue eyes lock with a familiar green. Jason, who both Lucy and her had tutored and turned down repeatedly. His jeans were unzipped and a condom held in his hand. She wasn't sure exactly what happened next but somehow her kick had sent him flying through the window and crashing onto the cement patio.

"Del-aah" Lucy rasped her head facing me and having seen it all before she started seizing.

"What the he- Oh my god." A girl's voice came from the hall before stopping in the door way.

"Call 911!" Cordelia yells at her as she turns Lucy onto her side and while also trying to make her somewhat decent.

* * *

**A/N: So, Lucille 'Lucy' Mahone IS Negan's Lucille. I'm thinking Halle Berry as her face claim. Should Lucille's fate change with Cordelia in the picture? Maybe the cancer is found earlier on and she survives? Maybe even give them a kid or two? Should it kids come before or after the cancer and Negan be caught cheating?**

**Should Daryl still leave with Merle like he did in the original story, Witch Way? Should Cordelia find him if he does leave changing both Daryl and Merle's paths earlier on? Or should Daryl stay?**


End file.
